1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transmitting and receiving methods of an Internet facsimile (fax) system and in particular, to a facsimile service method of a fax device capable of connecting to a server.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fax machines are typically used to transmit facsimiles of hardcopy paper documents to other fax machines. A fax machine (the transmitting end) first connects to another fax machine (the receiving end) a fax number, and then transmits information with a fax signal. The quality of the faxed copy depends on the type of fax machines used, noise in the fax signal, and most importantly the quality of the original document.
However, when the fax machine is operated in a high-resolution mode or scans multiple documents with complicated plots for example, the memory shortage becomes a problem. In this case, the insufficient memory capacity usually causes failure in transmitting or receiving documents, and therefore a waste of communication cost.
Accordingly, there is a strong need for improved transmitting and receiving methods of an Internet facsimile (fax) system which are inexpensive and have good reliability and capacity.